Pull Me Down
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Haleb's reunion after weeks of separation in 5x07. ONESHOT


The two sat at the grille having the same conversation they'd had a few times before. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant with Travis, he would deal with whatever that meant for the two of them. But it was now hard to believe that her and Travis had ever been a legitimate item with the way she was throwing herself at him like Travis was nothing to her anymore.

"What do you want?" Hanna asked softly, confusion deeply seeded in her voice. If she had asked him that a month ago - _hell even a week ago_ - his answer may have been a completely different one. Of course he wanted her. There hadn't been a night back in Ravenswood that he hadn't thought about the feeling of being wrapped around her in his bed after they'd finished making love or the way he felt so secure as she sat in his lap, discussing their futures, Rosewood and - A far behind them, three children and a white picket fence later.

He thought for a moment, as he articulated a sentence in his head. "I don't know," was honestly the best he could come up with. She looked at him for further explanation. He struggled to find the words she wanted to hear. Ravenswood was a fucked up place. With everything he'd been through there it would be impossible to say he knew anything anymore. He finally settled for "the time I spent away from here, it made me question a lot. I'm not the same person. I learned stuff about my family, about _me-" _

This statement caused Hanna to finally look up, make eye contact with the traitorous man who had broken her heart what had felt like a lifetime ago. He looked older, more experienced, like a man who had seen a lot of things he couldn't unsee. She didn't want to pressure him, but he continued "-the world. When I look around this room, I don't see the same stuff that I used to"

Hanna wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, but in the midst of all the confusion, if she knew one thing for sure, it was that she still had feelings for him. "Do you see me?" She asked, afraid of either answer he could reply with. She was afraid of the 'yes,' as she was afraid to have her heart broken by him for a fourth time if she let him back into her already toxic world. But the 'no' frightened her even more. Caleb Rivers was her first love, no one could deny that. He had made her feel like his princess, the way he worshipped her. To have that taken away from her, this time permanently would have been too much.

Without hesitation he whispered the two words she wanted most to hear; "of course."

She looked up at him again, searching his features for the assurance that she needed. Assurance that he wanted her; assurance that he wouldn't leave her again like all those times before. "Then why don't we just start there?" She asked.

Before her lack of self confidence could stop her, she leaned in for a quick peck, pulling away to gage his reaction. They hadn't had contact like this in weeks and although she wanted him, if he wasn't ready, she could handle waiting. His eyes trailed her lips to her eyes, half admiring the beauty that he had been missing, half wondering why she'd pulled away so quickly. He was on his fourth circuit of her face when he knew he needed more from her. Ever since they'd started dating - aside from Mona- Hanna was the only woman he'd kissed, and damn sure the only woman he'd ever slept with. Even in the periods of time when they were broken up, he could never consider being with anyone else, Hanna was all he wanted; all he could think about.

When they were together, he spent many-a-waking-moment daydreaming about being in bed with her again and again, her moaning his name to him softly like a chant. When they were split, she still tormented his dreams, reminding him of what he once had. It was her. It was always her.

She looked into his hardened eyes once more before leaning in. Their faces connected and she could only describe it as fire. Weeks of absence all pent up into a single kiss, Caleb struggling to maintain a gentle, civilized kiss as he grasped her chin, controlling her movement and keeping her at the angle he liked.

Hanna's hand traveled down his chest as Caleb took a slight breath, his lips once again melting in with hers, the two moving in unison. The more time that passed, the less gentle the kiss got. There was a thin line between anger and lust and the two were teetering on the edge. Her hands were firmly glued into his now short hair, but she still managed to grasp his dark locks by the roots, tugging hard. Although Caleb had grown to like that little habit that she had, it didn't change the fact that it was rather painful, but he knew Hanna liked control, and the bedroom was no exception. But with those weeks of sexual frustration all coming down to right now, Caleb didn't have the most gentle touch either. He was still controlling their kiss with his hands, probably a bit harder than she was used to with him, but never hard enough to hurt her.

Hanna turned her head away for a moment, catching her breath. "Are we really gonna do this?" She smiled, breathless.

It was unspoken that her question extended past just the "are we really going to fuck tonight?" and more into the longterm "are we really going to try _us _again?" category.

He bit his lip and looked back at her, contemplating. The two were really something, their chemistry was almost like two fires, dancing closer around each other until one was burned.

He nodded, standing up and grabbing her hand, ready to take her back to his apartment and take out weeks of pent up sexual frustration on the blonde and her body that he had missed so much.

**THE END! IM BACK, PLEASE REVIEW. ALREADY WORKING ON A RATED M ONE SHOT CALLED 'TOXIC'. IM LOVING THIS DARK VERSION OF HALEB AND THEIR KISS TONIGHT WAS SO HOT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
